Blade of Beacon
by Deci The 7ThSin
Summary: When a more reliable document for admission passes by Ozpin's desk, Glynda Goodwitch persuades him to accept the person into Beacon. The bleakest year in Beacon's history emerges as radicals from Moonlit World turns their eyes on the Grimm. A Merger of Universes.
1. Prologue: Landing Strategies

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a universe merger. An attempt to bring the concepts of the RWBY-verse abilities and Nasuverse abilities and merge them into a coherent whole. As such, this changes a couple of things about UBW and how it functions differ, such as Shirou being able to reproduce dust infused weapons as they are native to his perception, and not alien or made by a deity. I do believe that is the only rather large change regarding such a thing. Just remember that due to Magecraft and Dust being part of the same reality, Magecraft can recreate effects that are produced using Dust. Also, this Shirou (and events pertaining to before his arrival at Beacon) are based off of the UBW Good End (not True End).**

 **Edit/Authors Note: First of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and reception this story has gotten. It gives me a lot more confidence to continue onward. Even larger thanks to all those that brought up legitimate points and gave advice of any kind. At the bottom of this chapter is a changelist of all the changes made due to the advice given by such reviewers.**

Prologue: Landing Strategies

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos' thoughts concerning the ginger haired boy known as Shirou Emiya were as uncertain and murky as a swirling pond. Shirou did not know or care of her fame, the boy simply continued readying for the initiation after their introduction, slipping that black rectangle into the inside pocket of his coat and gave her a heartwarming and sincere smile.

Perhaps that was what had urged Pyrrha seek out Shirou as her partner - Pyrrha wished only to not be hounded by her fame. On top of that, someone who had no knowledge of her fame was less likely to be inundated into the arts of combat, which Pyrrha would only be too glad to help him with.

A win for both parties.

As such, the display of combat expertise Pyrrha was seeing was an astonishing, though not unwelcome, surprise.

From the brush Pyrrha watched as Shirou fought off three Ursa with the black and white falchions that she had apparently missed at the launch pads. His tan coat blew around behind him as he made large and aggressive moves, always leaving holes, always taking chances as he pursued his attackers relentlessly. And even as those holes were made, the attacks made to his weak spots never connected. As if by chance, every strike and blow made to Shirou was intercepted by one or both of his weapons.

Every once in a while, as the blades intercepted a clawed paw or batted away the head of one trying to bite him the claws of the Ursa would be cut straight through, as if by some unseen force. _Perhaps these blades are utilizing part of his semblance..._

The first Ursa was struck down by the expertly made arc of the black blade; the white plating that protected the large Grimm parted easily before the strength and precision of the blade, allowing for a swift kill.

As the beast fell, Shirou turned to his next target and struck out, dodging the third Ursa in the same action.

Moments later, the second Ursa died in much the same way as the first, but to the white blade of the pair. _Those swords are unusually sharp, even for a huntsmen's weapon_ _._

A small grin leaked its way onto Pyrrha's face as she hefted Milo and took aim at the final Ursa- If she planned to partner with the boy then she would not let him fight completely alone.

Milo left Pyrrha's grasp and Pyrrha stumbled forward slightly on the follow-through as she watched her prodigal precision make simple work of the remaining Grimm.

* * *

The world became a mixture of colors as Shirou whirled around to try to find where the spear had come from. His white and black falchions, Kanshou and Bakuya, were gripped ever so slightly more tightly than they had been before as caution came to the forefront of his mind. Grimm were one thing, hostile humans were another.

To his relief, Shirou's slight caution was unneeded, as the girl he remembered being introduced to as Pyrrha Nikos by one Weiss Schnee walked out of the foliage at the opposite end of the clearing. The knowledge that she was not a hostile opponent put Shirou's worries to rest. _No more fighting just yet. Thank the Root_. While the initiation hadn't been going on for that long, maybe an hour or two at most, Shirou had had both an unending streak of bad luck regarding the Grimm in the Emerald Forest, and feared being paired with someone who he would eventually come to hate.

Pyrrha was definitely not a person Shirou could come to hate. Without even taking into account the woman's fame or good looks, there was a silent kindness behind the emerald eyes that seemed to be wary of those around her. A kindness which Shirou could understand to an unmeasurable degree.

Though almost definitely Pyrrha would not go to the distorted extremes Shirou would. _She would probably get along pretty well with Saber_.

With the traditional politness of his home taking control while talking to a stranger, Shirou bowed. "Many thanks to you, Nikos-San." By the time he had straightened up to his full height, the blades Kanshou and Bakuya had already dissipated into the ether. If Pyrrha was concerned with the sudden lack of weapons on his person, she did not let it show.

Pyrrha smiled. "There's no need to thank me, Shirou. We're partners, now."

"Of course, Nikos-san. Shall we get going?" Shirou's face remained blank, despite the small light of happiness in his soul. Swords do not smile in a combat zone. Most swords would not smile at all.

Pyrrha's nod was all he needed to continue speaking.

"There is a monument towards the center of this forest I saw during launch. We should head there."

"No better place than a monument to keep the artifacts we are supposed to collect, I suppose."

"Indeed."

As Shirou turned and walked towards the center of the forest, he could hear Pyrrha pull her spear from the Grimm's skull that it had previously impaled.

* * *

"Are you sure this cave will cut all the way through, Shirou?" Pyrrha's torch was a wonderful source of light, but she was quite sure that had this cave been going through the large protrusion they would have already been out of the dark hole.

"If it doesn't we can simply turn around and go back." What was there to lose? This initiation was not timed. There was no scoring system. The only goal was to find a partner and finish.

Silence descended between the two students of Beacon as they trekked further into the cave.

After some time, Shirou finally spoke up once more. "Nikos-san, can I see the torch for a moment?"

"Sure, here you go. But uh… why?" Shirou could only hear the curiosity in her voice. For most of the trip he had not used the light of the torch to navigate. Simply claiming his eyes were good enough.

"Many thanks. There seems to be a wall-" Shirou was interrupted as he stumbled down a sudden decline and his foot dipped into water. When he looked up, the torch dropped from his hand.

"We should run."

"What? Why, I thought-" Pyrrha too was interrupted, this time by the large and glowing red eyes that opened up at the disturbance brought about by the two's' voices.

The two silently agreed to run as fast as possible.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long looked upon the group of five other assembled students with a critical eye born of a person who had been in a couple too many fights.

Ruby Rose, Yang's sister, was the easiest to gauge, and was having a blast talking animatedly with the Schnee Heiress, who seemed to be doing her best to placate the younger girl into shutting up. With her black hair and silver eyes, Ruby was more like a squirrel in human form than a vibrating teenage girl. Such a motion only made more impressive by the absolutely massive scythe named Crescent Rose strapped to her back.

The aforementioned Schnee heiress, white hair and prim and proper white battle-skirt and all, was someone Yang had already had ruined by first impressions. Despite that, the rapier strapped to her side would show a measure of control in combat at least. First name Weiss, last name Bitch.

Next was Yang's partner Blake Belladonna. She was all quiet and mysterious and stuff, but seemed to be easy to get along with. Yang liked that, and seeing Blake work with the Kusarigama-like weapon she had made Yang think sparring with the woman would be both fun and challenging.

The runner ups after that were Ren and Nora, whose last names Yang had been unable to catch. As the two had only just joined the group minutes before, there was little Yang could say or think about the two other than that they had obviously known each-other for a long time.

Despite that, Yang Xiao Long was even more befuddled by how they hyper-active girl could be ignoring the obviously falling copse of trees in the distance. An event which could only be caused by enormously sized Grimm. Worse was the fact that the trail of falling trees was approaching the monument the "artifacts" shaped as chess pieces was. The monument all of the participants Yang had met were currently celebrating their accomplishments.

Being as excitable and unthinking as ever, Ruby sped off towards the Death Stalker. The first swing barely made a scratch, but Ruby's follow-through allowed her to continue with the momentum for a second strike, and then a third. Finally, in a fit of impatience, Ruby struck downwards to penetrate the Death Stalker's carapace with the point of her scythe, only for it to ricochet off and leave Yang's younger sister wide open to retaliation.

The next surprise came in the form of Weiss Schnee. The stuck up heiress, who Yang hadn't noticed following Ruby in the attack, leapt in front of Ruby and brought up a large wall of ice to block the Grimm. Shards of ice were flung into the air as the stinger collided with the artificial construct, and for a moment Yang feared the two would be skewered by the monster. Thankfully the wall held, and Weiss could be seen reprimanding Ruby.

The third surprise came from the ginger haired boy, who shouted something to Pyrrha that sounded like the word 'artifact 'as he spun on his feet and, in a fluid and rehearsed motion, pulled a black rectangle out from under his coat. As the boy fell into a stance Yang vaguely recognized from old history books as used for archery, the rectangle extended up and down and curved inwards towards him. A single black thread connected each end of the weapon.

The boy was going to use a simple bow and arrow to take make an attempt of the Death Stalker's life? Surely no arrow could harm a Grimm such as the Death Stalker with it's exoskeleton and armor plating.

As if to spite Yang's thoughts, an arrow appeared in his hand as he pulled back the drawstring, a thing of pure black metal, tinted with a red coat of what was likely dust. _Even with fire dust in play, he won't be able to take down that Grimm. I should know._ A wry grin made its way onto Yang's face as she watched with a silent curiosity.

He muttered something to himself, a cold facade taking hold of his features, and then released the arrow. A blur of red and black - much too fast for an arrow of what appeared to be pure metal - sped outwards and toward the Death Stalker, a thin trail of flames dissipating behind it. On contact with the base of the Death Stalker's tail, the arrow exploded, and the entire monster was consumed with fire and smoke.

When the fire and dust cleared, there was a clear and noticeable crack along the bottom of the tail where it connected with the rest of the Grimm. Such a wound would do naught but slow down any aggressive moves made by the Death Stalker using its tail. Sadly, such a thing was nowhere near a fatal wound.

Yang was drawn back to the rest of the world as Ruby and Weiss ran past her, and Blake - Yang's dark haired and mysterious partner - tugged her away.

The unsaid escape plan was enacted by the entire group, and so simply getting back to the top of the cliff was their only goal now.

One had to live to win, after all.

* * *

Shirou grimaced as he saw the lack of damage the Death Stalker had taken, though he was happy to notice the two girls had made use of his distraction to escape the vicinity of the large Grimm; even if one of them was a Schnee.

 _I guess I should go too._ Shirou though to himself as he, too, made to run from the giant Death Stalker.

The run away from the monument that had held all the artifacts was supposed to be simple; cross the chasm they had been flung over to start the initiation and make their way to the top. Unsurprisingly considering Shirou's luck, the group's escape was cut just short of the perceived finish line by the body the largest Nevermore Shirou had ever seen as it crashed through the bridge they needed to cross in order to climb the cliff. Not before half of the group had already crossed, though.

And thus eight became four.

Shirou could only hope for the best as he turned, already bracing himself for the upcoming fight with the Death Stalker, and willed Kanshou and Bakuya into existence. The Death Stalker came to a slow halt before the group of four initiates in a scene which would have been perfectly in place during a game, or TV show.

An unspoken, unseen cue went out to all combatants and the fight began. All hell broke loose and Shirou's perception tunnel-visioned on the threat in front of him, only dimly aware of what his partner and temporary teammates were doing.

Kanshou and Bakuya swung with a practiced clarity, sinking into the Grimm's armor with their enhanced, monster-slaying cutting power. For every slash Shirou made, the gouges he was digging into the Death Stalker's side grew ever deeper. In the end, it was only a loud shout from above that stopped Shirou from being squashed like a bug from the hammer shaped meteor that descended on the weak spot he had made.

The concussive force that descended onto the Death Stalker from that hammer-meteor was such that the Grimm's legs buckled underneath it and it collapsed to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured the scene. From the cloud of dust, a loud cheer arose, "Bullseye! I told you it'd work Ren! You owe me pancakes!"

As the dust settled a victorious figure was revealed. Hammer in hand, standing tall and proud upon the corpse of her slain enemy, who had worked so hard to make the four initiates its very own snack, stood Nora. The scene that would have been perfectly accurate in the ending of an action movie completely ruined by the large grin on Nora's face and the slightly twitching corpse beneath her feet, throwing her off balance every couple of seconds.

At least the thing seemed to be dead. Despite the commonality of such beings, though the great majority were not nearly as large, the lack of blood from the Grimm made such things hard to gauge.

Thankfully for the armor-smiths, weapon-smiths, and other such professions, the lack of blood also made the act of harvesting the exoskeletons and plate-like armor that many Grimm had much less messy.

And yet, as if on cue, the overpowering scent of 'Ice' permeated the air, and the Nervermore that had been harassing the other four initiates crashed into the ground, blowing up smoke in its wake.

Shirou turned back to his little group, "Good job everybody," he scratched the back of his head. "Now to just find a way across the bridge... Any suggestions?"

Unanimous agreement met his suggestion.

No one appreciated Nora's suggestion of simply jumping, though.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch withheld a smirk as she and Headmaster Ozpin watched aftermath of the fight between what would become Team PRSN (Persimmon) and the Death Stalker. "I'm glad I was able to convince you to accept Emiya instead of the Arc child."

"Jaune Arc has great potential. His transcripts prove such a thing."

"They were fake."

"Exactly."

* * *

Author's Note

And so ends chapter 1 of what may be a one-shot depending on the reception it gets. Not because I don't want to continue writing, but because I feel my writing style is incredibly flawed, if not outright bad. Perhaps this is the artist looking upon his art and always seeing it as bad or not-good-enough, but as I never took many writing courses and mainly use what I know from reading a hell of a lot of written works, I wouldn't doubt that it is legitimately bad.

If nothing, I hope this was an interesting, if horribly paced, read for any that actually clicked on this story. Please leave any feedback (whether flames, legit criticism, or comments) in reviews so I know what I need to work on/keep doing/cut out.

Also, if any of you are willing to beta read for me every once in awhile (probably a couple thousand words every week or two) in the case I continue this story, please feel free to PM me. I'd greatly appreciate it.

 **Edit/Changelist: A LOT of grammar/phrasing/pacing changes. Not all, but alot.**

 **Changed some details about Shirou including noticed weapons on him, and the thing regarding EMIYA's Bow. It's now a physical bow designed to look like such a thing.  
Changed Yang's description of Ruby  
Removed Caladbolg  
Please give great thanks to Nhobody for the input he/she/they gave me regarding narrative flow and especially his/her/their help in fleshing out how semblances/aura are going to interact with Origins/Elements. Also Give a great high five to Soulvanguard for their help with bouncing ideas back and forth. **


	2. Chapter 1: Initial Confrontation

Chapter 1: A Confrontation

* * *

Shirou was still as he observed the Team Naming Ceremony. Such a simple name likely wasn't the true one for the ceremony - if it even had one, but Shirou's attention was wandering elsewhere when the ceremony had started. Professor Ozpin stood upon a grand stage as he listed off chess pieces and student names. Assigning them arbitrarily with little to no regard as to whether the teams would actually work out in the long run.

Such random pairings would have surely brought about the doom of Shirou in the Grail War, and likely made everything much more complicated; He shivered at the thought of getting paired with Medea or Herakles. Though perhaps he would have been able to turn Medea to his way of thinking.

For such a hyped up ceremony, with all other students of all other years in attendance, it was really rather simple. From the room that Shirou and his new team were waiting, they could hear the introductions. Every team was named after a color or color-related object, and the first initial in the new acronym was named Team Leader, then the team was bid a farewell and they were let go to find their dorm. Another arbitrary thing to possibly mess up team dynamics; to possibly put more lives in danger. _Then I will save them._

Shirou only vaguely heard as he and his assigned team were called out of the waiting room set aside for the ceremony. As he stood from his seat, pondering the downsides to such a system with no human intervention, Shirou could not help but think that though the system was arbitrary, it worked out in peoples' favor more often than not.

After all, had this system not placed him with the only person so far who he'd seen filled with a want to protect, rather than a want to be strong, or a want to destroy the Grimm? Hopefully the other two people assigned to his team would turn out to have such an outlook. _Rin would call me stupid for being so optimistic, but looking at all these happy faces... I just can't help it._

Standing side by side with the rest of his assigned team upon the stage that signified the beginning of the next chapter in his life, Shirou could only feel a small bit of satisfaction at his E rank luck finally going his way.

"For collecting the white rook pieces, Pyrrha Nikos, Ren Lie, Shirou Emiya, and Nora Valkyrie, I hereby name you Team PRSN (Persimmon). Under the leadership of Pyrrha Nikos. I wish you luck in the future." Applause met Ozpin's announcement, leaving Team PRSN to walk out with what many would consider a good reception. Those people, though, weren't like the ones on Team PRSN; who either cared very little for or actively disliked publicity.

As Shirou followed along with the rest of his new team - what may well become his second family - he found one thought nagging at the back of his mind. Something horrible and potentially devastating. "Ah, guys. Did anyone find out where the dorms were before initiation?"

Nora's disconcerting smile told Shirou all he needed to know. Hopefully there were signs.

* * *

Shirou's mind tried to restart as he realized the certainly inappropriate sleeping situation the school had left him in. The dorm room granted to each team was a single room with four full-sized beds. That would have been fine with Shirou if not for the fact that two of his teammates were female. Oh, he could already hear Rin's voice in his head. _'After all the things you've done with me and Saber, how could you be embarrassed about simply sleeping in the same room as them two girls?_

If Rin ever found out, Shirou would surely die from embarrassment with all her teasing. Undoubtedly, and unfortunately for Shirou, Rin would find out.

With the last subroutines of Shirou's mind booted up, and his conscious mind able to act in its entirety, he was able to yelp out a strangled "I-I can't sleep in here!" His flushed and red face likely did little to convey the actual reason he was unwilling to sleep in the room.

"Why not?" Unsurprisingly it was Shirou's partner Pyrrha who responded to his dismay.

"It would be inappropriate. To sleep in the same room as a woman..." Unbidden a memory came to Shirou. _Do not treat me as a human, Master. I am a servant first, and a female second._ Maybe that mindset could be applied here? After all, Shirou and Saber had eventually ended up sharing a room - though the situation had been much different in both context and intimacy.

"There are separate beds, Shirou. Unless you are perchance insinuating something?" The underlying threat was like the most obviously laid trap Shirou had ever seen. That, or living with Rin had made such things more apparent to him.

"N-no! Never. It's just that, well... It's inappropriate for a man and a woman to share the same room. That's just the way it is." The backpedaled answer did little to alleviate the grin on Pyrrha's face, and for once in the short time Shirou had known the woman, he wished for Nora to interrupt.

And for the first time since arriving in Vale, Shirou was struck by true culture shock. The inability to easily reconcile held beliefs with the culture of the place the person resides in. "We're not sharing beds, Shirou. There's nothing wrong with bunking with your teammates." Shirou momentarily stopped in shock once more, before giving a defeated fine. Far be it from him to place his beliefs on appropriate sleeping arrangements on a country literally all the way across the continent from his own home.

"Then I would thank you deeply for allowing such an intrusion, even if you do not see it as so." With the final words said, Shirou once more opened the door to his new living quarters and was greeted by the most seemingly random conversation he had ever heard.

"No, Nora. You cannot have pancakes in bed. Not the least because I can't cook them up here, but because I am not walking to the cafeteria and back before you're even awake to treat you to pancakes."

"But Reenn!" Nora whined, "Pancakes are like the best thing ever, and if I have them in bed they'll be even better! The bestest!" Somehow, Shirou was given the feeling that the conversation had happened a great many times before.

 _Nora-san and Fuji-nee must never meet_. A law from the Gods, to be sure.

* * *

 **That Night**

 _I stand alone upon a hill, surrounded by infinite swords. Swords that are the embodiment of concepts. Swords that are barely swords. Swords that are not swords. Swords that are swords in name only. Swords that are arrows. Swords that are shields._

 _Upon this hill of swords I stand._

 _The air smells of ozone, and in the sky, far in the distance, I can see enormous gears turning. Producing more swords. Some that do not exist. Some that do not exist yet. Some that will never exist. Swords upon swords surround me on this hill. I am at home with these swords. For where else does a sword belong but with other swords?_

 _To my left stands Rin Tohsaka, heiress of the Tohsaka name and small fortune. She is a first class magus of small repute who's largest claim to fame is the continued contract with a Servant long after the Grail War has ended. Undoubtedly she would become known for much more in her future at the Clocktower - as a genius she must strive for the betterment of her own name, after all. For her, I would sacrifice my Ideals. For her, I would turn myself, a Sword, against the masses._

 _To my right stands Arturia Pendragon; The Once and Future King. Wielder of Excalibur, the Sword that Embodies Glory, she hid her true gender under a facade of eternal youth, and led the Kingdom of Camelot to greatness, and to the kingdom's fall. She is a Servant lasting long past the day she would have normally dissipated, a super-human being stronger than even the strongest humans. Able to break the sound barrier at will and crush all but the strongest foes. For her, I sacrificed my Ideals. I turned my eyes aside as Angra Mainyu was let live for another Grail War. I turned myself, a Sword, against the masses; even if indirectly._

 _They are the only ones aside from myself and infinite swords upon this hill, as they are the only ones that can follow me on this path. For surely my path will lead us to such ruin that thousands -millions- will feel the aftershocks. To pursue my ideals with these two with me will surely leave the world a different place, and I will surely meet my end upon a hill of swords._

 _I have no regrets, this is the only path._

* * *

 **Morning- 5 AM**

Shirou gazed up at the figure of Weiss Schnee, her hand on the hilt of her rapier -Myrtenaster- and her gaze as cold as her namesake. A hidden purpose was shrouded behind a curiosity that was both deadly and cautious.

"What is a magus doing at this school, Shirou Emiya? Why have you deemed this a place to go?" The challenging tone used to question him made Shirou feel as though he had been caught asleep in the shed by Rin again.

"I don't quite understand what your talking about, Schnee-San. What is a magus?" The lie sounded false and horribly constructed even to Shirou's ears. Likely due to the fact he hadn't had to ask how to pronounce 'magus'. Rin and Saber did always say I was horrible at keeping secrets.

"Do not play games with me, Emiya. Have you come to strike me down as many have my father? You'll be sorely disappointed to know that you will not succeed." Weiss' grip on Myrtenaster tightened as she prepared a defense for an attack. An attack which would have came if Shirou were any other magus.

"I have not come to harm you, Schnee-San. I am here because I wish to save people, like everyone else here." I have no regrets, this is the only path.

"That's a likely story. One for the masses that don't know how to identify those like you- who would sacrifice any other being for a chance at infinite knowledge and power." Weiss prepared took a breath to put a stopper on her small tirade. "I know what you magi are like and I want you to leave. I'll not have one of you so close to me and those around me when you likely plan to stab me once my back is turned." A white glow emanated from Myrtenaster, started by Weiss channeling her power through the rapier.

Shirou shook his head. "I can't leave, Schnee-san. I have to graduate from Beacon to accomplish my goals." Shirou's shoulders tensed as he prepared for an attack, an imaginary handgun cocking in the back of his head, ready to Trace swords at any moment.

"Then let us make a deal. We have combat training courses, likely there will be one on one sparring sessions to hone experience. At the first available chance, we will fight. If I win, you leave." Both Shirou's tenseness and the glow from Myrtenaster dissipated as the offer -demand- was made. There would be no argument from Shirou with an ulitimately harmless

Shirou sighed to himself, careful not to let his exasperation show on his face. "That is acceptable. And if I win, I will stay." I have fought beings far beyond your power, Schnee-san. I will be staying here.

Truly, Shirou's grin would have told Weiss that she would not win when that chance came to fruition, but she had already turned and walked inside. After all, what reason had she to worry? The Schnee family were all prodigal fighters and though Weiss was the youngest, she was no less trained.

* * *

Shirou paid rapt attention as the rather large man called Professor Port rambled on about how he -and his family before him- were great hunters, and how Grimm were as prey to him. Such blatant bragging had not been seen by Shirou since nearly a year ago, when he had had the displeasure of speaking with either Shinji Matou or the ever-arrogant Gilgamesh. Thankfully, the loud-spoken pride of Professor Port seemed to not be fueled by an arrogant need to display his superiority or an inferiority complex run rampant by years of verbal abuse, but simply by a want to share stories with his students and impart knowledge with them.

Most of the stories so far had been about Boarbatusks, the Grimm that's appearance earned it the namesake of a farm animal. Most of the stories highlighted the actual boarbatusk's actions and how it was defeated and gave generally good tips on how to dominate a Boarbatusk in a fight by using its rather limited attack patterns against it.

Sadly, Professor Port wasn't that good of a storyteller despite his good intentions. Tangents were strewn about everywhere in them and often-times Professor Port would simply stop telling a story completely only to start up on one that was only minimally related. As such, despite the good information hidden within his words, he was such a bore to the class that few -if any- could actually find the energy to look for it.

Because of the rather lackluster speeches and focus on storytelling that Professor Port had so far displayed, none were prepared for the steel cage that was dragged in to the room by a few upperclassmen.

"The moral of these stories is that a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" The sudden ferocity in Professor Port's voice sent many students fumbling for a coherent thought, left off balance as they were by the rattling steel cage. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Not a single student raised their hand or verbally announced themselves to Professor Port's question. Whether such an occurrence was because many were still trying to organize their thoughts, or because of a lack of confidence was unknown to Shirou. With no response, Professor Port chose for them.

"Miss Nikos! I'm sure with your reputation you'll show us what such a huntress is like. Come up here and bring your weapon."

The frown that formed on Pyrrha's face at the mention of her reputation would have shown most that she did not wish to be chosen for her reputation alone, but Professor Port was as oblivious to such things as he was full of stories. Yet still Pyrrha pulled Milo, her spear, and Akouo, her shield, from her bag and hefted them stiffly.

"Good luck, Pyrrha-san. Remember to aim for the eyes and stomach." Shirou offered.

Nora's response was a loudly cheered, "Go Pyrrha! Kick that Grimm's butt!" as she stood up from her chair.

Ren's was a simple nod, his silent nod the only encouragement offered aside from the ember of encouragement in his eyes.

Pyrrha took their encouragement with a smile, readying Milo and Akouo as she turned from the center of the room to face the rattling steel cage. From within the darkness of the cage were two wild red eyes glaring at her with hate and rage and a want for destruction.

"Are you ready Miss Nikos? Good, then Start!" The door of the cage swung up and above the cage and out charged a medium sized boarbatusk. The Grimm's eyes were locked onto Pyrrha as it charged headlong towards the teen star. Pyrrha did not move.

Once the Boarbatusk was within a meter of her, Pyrrha sidestepped and slashed with the head of Milo, scraping the edge of the spear's blade along the Boarbatusk's side and throwing sparks into the air. With no regard for the attack, the Boarbatusk made an abrupt turn back towards Pyrrha and charged once more, only for the same maneuver to be repeated along the same side of the boarbatusk. This time, though, the Boarbatusk did not run by Pyrrha without retaliation.

The Grimm threw its head to the side, catching Pyrrha with its tusks and knocking her off her feet. Pyrrha rolled with the blow, flipping back onto her feet in a fluid motion and dodging to the side once more as the Boarbatusk made another pass at her. This time she avoided the Grimm's tusks.

Seemingly frustrated with being unable to land a solid hit on Pyrrha, the Boarbatusk made a final attack in rage; a disastrous mistake.

On the fifth pass past Pyrrha, the Boarbatusk did not immediately charge back at her. Instead, the Grimm curled into a ball and started spinning rapidly before gaining traction and shooting at Pyrrha with a speed at least double of all the Grimm's other attacks. Pyrrha readied Milo above her head in preparation for the coming clash.

Within the span of a second and a half, the Boarbatusk crossed the distance between it and Pyrrha, leaving a trail of scratches and gouges within the stone floor in its wake. Once more, Pyrrha sidestepped the Boarbatusk, but instead of slashing like all the times before, she thrust Milo with ferocious speed and strength and jumped backwards.

The Boarbatusk wobbled for a moment before sprawling outwards from the center of the ball it had created and tumbling along the floor, eventually colliding with Professor Port's desk and not getting back up. Milo was retrieved from the newly made corpse and Pyrrha returned to her seat just as quickly as Professor Port spewed praises upon her.

"Absolutely excellent, to use their limited offense to shave away at their defense only for a final debilitating blow! Truly nothing less could be expected from The Invincible Girl! Class dismissed!"

Shirou glanced at Pyrrha as she collected her materials and asked, "So which class is next, Pyrrha-san?"

The leader of Team PRSN grimaced. "Combat Training."


End file.
